star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter Wars
The hunter wars was a "quiet" war between the Hutts, Empire, and the rebel alliance in 154 ABY. The war was fought for the independence for the Hutts to have smuggling freedom from the Empire and the rebel alliance aided them as an opportunity to strike against the Empire. Emilia Scott was the mastermind behind the conflict, wanting to make a profit by destroying the Alliance, Smuggler's Alliance, and Bounty Hunter guild in one movement with the help of the Empire. Prelude Prior to the war, Emilia Scott traveled with Bruce Starkiller and his crew to help in Bruce's quest to meet Ebor the Hutt in person and call off the bounty on his head. She only brought him to Ebor to get Bruce captured or killed, but surprisingly Ebor took Bruce under his wing for his smuggling operations. A few months later Bruce and Hanhar would become captured by Imperials during a botched smuggling run on Brentaal IV. Emilia had no desire to help rescue them, until she realized she needed their help for her master plan. The Conflict The Rellia Heist Emilia's plan was to turn all of her competition against each other to make profit and gain military and economic power in her own private criminal empire. Her first step towards this was to steal billions of credits from the royal vaults on Rellia, but she needed a crew to pull off the heist. When her boss Drego wanted Bruce to pay for his failed smuggling job, Emilia helped rescue Bruce and Hanhar with the help of the old crew. In order to pay back Drego and Ebor, the crew decided to help Bruce perform a heist on Rellia to steal billions of credits. Emilia saw this as the perfect opportunity to gain the money needed to form her criminal empire and bait the Alliance, Smuggler's Guild, and Bounty Hunter's guild to fight each other. After recruiting Vao to their crew, they performed their heist by breaking into the vault. Emilia quickly betrayed the group and took the money while leaving them to die. Setting the Bait Emilia returned to Tatooine to present the money to Drego. Before meeting with Drego, Emilia contacted the Alliance, Smuggler's Alliance, and Bounty Hunter's guild to meet her on Tatooine to receive the money. She then contacted the Empire to let them know of the meeting spot so the factions would fight each other. Unexpectedly, all factions brought large battlegroups to Tatooine and the factions would all fight each other. On the surface of Tatooine, Emilia met with Drego to betray and kill him. She was stopped after Bruce, Hanhar, and Vao found her at Drego's estate. She outgunned them with her men and forced Vao and Hanhar to come with her while she left Bruce and Drego in the estate to fight each other. Bruce would kill Drego in a brief fight and would chase after Emilia in the Dune Sea, where Emilia was ready to make off with billions of credits worth of treasures from Rellia and Drego's collection. Before she could board and take off, Bruce and Emilia had a standoff in the sand. Bruce easily won the standoff, killing Emilia with his blaster pistol. Emilia's men surrendered after her death and gave up the money to Bruce. In space, the small Imperial task force withdrew after losing a Star Destroyer with the combined effort of the Smuggler's Alliance and the New Alliance, with the Bounty Hunter's guild following. Bruce approached the Alliance on Tatooine and donated all of the credits and treasures towards them so they could advance their efforts in the war. Aftermath The Hunter Wars resulted in the New Alliance gaining an ally in the Smuggler's Alliance, who would supply ships, weapons and help them in secret missions against Roman' Empire. The battle of Tatooine also saw the capture of an Imperial Star Destroyer for the Alliance, would be their first captured Imperial warship that would serve them for years to come. After news of war reached Ebor the Hutt, he doubled the bounty on Bruce Starkiller and sent his top bounty hunter, Vince, to go looking for him. The Alliance also gained many warships with their new credits and were able to fund proper bases across the galaxy and weapons to use against the Empire.